Ramblings
by anges033
Summary: Marinette a découvert le secret d'Adrien, mais lui révèlera-t-elle le sien ? (Traduction de la fic du même nom de Ksenialynn).


_Je reviens sur ce site après cinq ans d'absence, je suis maintenant adulte et je publie quoi ? Une fanfiction sur un dessin animé pour enfants diffusé sur TFOU. Mais mince, ce dessin animé a un tel potentiel qu'il devrait être diffusé sous la forme d'une série comme Avatar le dernier maître de l'air, avec un lien entre les épisodes, une suite logique, bref, c'est tellement dommage._

 _Cette fanfic n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction de celle du même nom "Ramblings" de **KseniaLynn ( u/5302504/KseniaLynn ).** Je vous invite à laisser un commentaire sur la fanfic originale, même en français, cela fera surement très plaisir à son auteur._

 _Nous avons tellement peu de fanfics françaises comparé aux anglais, c'est vraiment dommage. Alors je mets au service des fans français mes modestes talents de compréhension de la langue de Shakespeare. Ma licence de langues étrangères ne m'aura donc pas servie à rien. **  
**_

 _J'ai essayé de coller au plus près du texte original tout en sachant que parfois, les tournures anglaises ne collent pas au français. J'ai donc librement fait quelques modifications._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

* * *

Comment Marinette s'était-elle fourré dans cette galère ? Elle était assise sur sa terrasse à écouter Chat Noir et ses problèmes sentimentaux. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si ça avait uniquement été Chat Noir, mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert que c'était Adrien Agreste derrière ce masque depuis tout ce temps… Elle allait devenir folle.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir, c'était un accident.

Un jour, après qu'ils aient battu un Akuma, elle s'était déjà dé-transformée et avait simplement été dans la pièce que Chat Noir utilisait. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Son regard penaud alors qu'elle le regardait bouche bée brulait dans son esprit. Il avait commencé par bégayer des excuses puis avait finalement avoué être Chat Noir. Cela n'aurait probablement pas été intelligent de faire son coming-out aussi et de lui avouer qu'elle était Ladybug… Donc elle ne le fit pas.

Tikki se disputait souvent avec elle et lui soutenait qu'elle devrait lui dire, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle ne le sentait pas. Elle savait à quel point il aimait Ladybug et elle pouvait très bien imaginer sa déception quand il découvrirait que l'amour de sa vie n'était pas si miraculeuse dans la vie normale. Elle avait donc gardé ce secret pour elle seule… depuis presque un mois maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Assise sur sa terrasse pendant qu'Adrien s'étendait sur son amour pour Ladybug. En réalité, il se plaignait surtout de son manque d'amour envers lui, mais dans tous les cas, pour être complètement honnête, cela l'ennuyait.

Elle demanda aussi poliment que possible pourquoi il ne se confiait qu'à elle depuis cette semaine et il lui répondit que c'était parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir qui il était.

Au début, il lui rendait visite de temps en temps, le soir, en tant que Chat puis il lui parlait toute la nuit en tant qu'Adrien… Ensuite, c'était tous les deux jours, et maintenant, tous les jours. Il se sentait un peu coupable de la traiter comme sa thérapeute. Il était alors heureux de l'écouter lorsqu'elle avait aussi besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un ainsi que de l'aider à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Marinette est une fille gentille et Adrien ne déteste pas sa compagnie. En réalité, il l'apprécie même vraiment bien. Cela faisait du bien d'être complètement soi-même avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir une amie qui pouvait l'écouter sur des sujets dont il ne pouvait pas parler avec Nino. Au début, il se sentait un peu gêné et embarrassé qu'elle connaisse son identité secrète mais plus il s'y habituait plus il en était content.

Il baillât et soupira alors qu'il surveillait la ville depuis la terrasse de Marinette. Ses histoires d'amoureux transit s'étaient arrêtées pour l'instant mais elles revenaient toujours rapidement.

« Je ne comprends pas tu sais » dit-il en se retournant et en s'appuyant contre la balustrade pour faire face à Marinette qui était adossée contre son mur.

« Oui ? »

« Et bien, elle me fait confiance et nous nous faisons confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Nous somme partenaires bon Dieu ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas… savoir qui elle est vraiment. » Soupira-t-il.

« Peut-être que ça la gêne. » Répondit Marinette sur un ton anodin.

« Peut-être. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste et gamin, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si elle savait qui je suis vraiment, elle me donnerait une chance. Est-ce que j'ai tort de penser ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Marinette fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête.

« Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle te donnera une chance parce que tu es Adrien Agreste, un mannequin connu et le fils d'un riche designer ? »

« Non… peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux l'impressionner mais je ne veux pas me venter de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste… » Il s'interrompit lui-même avec un autre soupir et se laissa glisser au sol en se retenant avec ses épaules contre la barrière.

« J'aimerai savoir qui elle est. » Marmonna-t-il. Marinette hésita et se remit debout. Le blond se laisse tomber par terre et elle vint s'assoir près de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Parce-que… Je le veux c'est tout. C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je pense que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre le prochain Akuma pour être avec elle. J'ai envie de la rendre heureuse tout le temps, et pas seulement en combinaison de cuir. »

« Est-ce-que tu as essayé de lui dire ça ? » Demanda Marinette même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. Elle a répondu que les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Que nous somme « plus en sécurité » en ne connaissant pas nos véritables identités. » Il parla en faisant des crochets avec ses doigts pour montrer qu'il la citait.

« On dirait que Ladybug essaie simplement de faire attention à toi et de protég- »

« Pff, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je peux me protéger moi-même et elle le sait très bien. » Dit-il sèchement. Marinette resta silencieuse à son emportement et il réalisa à quel point il avait été brusque.

« Désolé. » Il murmura et détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est rien… »

« Je veux juste savoir. Appelle ça de la curiosité, mais je veux juste savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me cache ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien penser pour me cacher quelque chose de si important ? » Il regarda le sol et ramena ses genoux contre son menton.

Marinette senti son cœur accélérer. Il agissait puérilement comme le Chat qu'elle connaissait mais il ressemblait toujours au Adrien qu'elle adorait. Elle était énervée de son emportement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il aime qui était vraiment Ladybug ? Elle voulait le gronder d'être si bouché et dans les étoiles mais elle ne pouvait pas trop en révéler.

« B-bien, qu'est-ce que tu connais d'elle ? Elle pourrait avoir peur… »

« Ladybug ? Peur ? Comme si c'était possible. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Elle… elle est humaine aussi tu sais. Elle a des sentiments. Et je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle ait trop peur de révéler qui elle est vraiment. »

Adrien la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il questionna : « mais pourquoi serait-elle effrayée ? »

« Et bien… Peut-être que Ladybug n'est pas celle que tu crois. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que ce que tu t'imagines. Et si elle avait peur que tu n'aimes pas qui elle est derrière son masque ? » Elle senti son visage rougir et fixa le sol.

« C'est ridicule. Ladybug sait que mon amour pour elle est presque inconditionnel. Mon amour ne changera pas, qu'importe qui elle est. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu être si confiant ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu sans son masque. Tu pourrais penser « Ho mon Dieu comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille ? » Dit-elle sèchement en le fixant.

Il la regarda, surpris.

Il demanda : « Marinette ? Tout va bien ? » Cette innocente question l'acheva. Elle senti son visage s'empourprer avant qu'elle ne retourne la tête pour fixer le sol.

« Je… ça va… » Murmura-t-elle en se levant. « Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher maintenant. » Annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la trappe de sa chambre.

« Marinette, attend ! » Adrien s'élança vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais ne le regarda pas directement. A la place elle regarda juste un peu en dessous de ses yeux. Elle semblait partagée entre de la frustration, de la colère et de la tristesse.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je divague depuis des heures, je sais. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te contrarier. »

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent alors qu'il parlait et elle le regarda finalement fixement.

« Tu es tellement… bête. » Jura-t-elle.

Les sourcils d'Adrien se soulevèrent.

« P-pardon ? »

« Mon dieu, tu ne réfléchis donc pas. Tu es là, à t'étaler sur ton amour pour Ladybug, mais as-tu déjà pensé à qui elle pourrait vraiment être. Elle pourrait être Chloé. Ou Alya, ou Rose, ou n'importe quelle autre fille de ta classe. Peux-tu vraiment dire, honnêtement, que tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe laquelle d'entre elle si elle était Ladybug ? » Elle le défiait.

« Quoi ? C'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Je pensais que c'était mon problème. » Elle pesta et fit un léger mouvement de la tête.

« Tu ! Es ! Trop ! Bête ! » Elle ponctua chaque mot avec son poing contre sa paume.

« Attends… »

« Réponds simplement à ma question. » L'interrompit-elle, impatiente.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et se saisit de son poing fermé. Il maintint la pression sur son poignet, sa bague froide frottant contre sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende et qu'elle le laisse lui tenir la main.

« Je l'aime. Je ne vais pas changer mon opinion sur elle simplement parce qu'il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas celle à qui je m'attendais. Je ne dirais pas que je l'aime sans que je le pense vraiment. »

Marinette soutenue son regard et se sentie soudain en manque cruel d'amour. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais lui ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait… La jeune fille fit la moue et secoua la tête.

« Adrien… tu es trop bête. » Dit-elle.

Elle lâcha sa main et à la place vint encercler son visage. Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Adrien fut très surpris de sentir les lèvres de la jeune fille contre lui mais ne la repoussa pas, ne voulant pas la blesser. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait, il attrapa la manche de sa veste et étrangement, il se surprit à la regretter lorsqu'elle se retira finalement. Elle le regarda avec insistance, ses sourcils froncés et ses joues rosies. Adrien était tiraillé. Ses doigts serrèrent le tissus de sa veste et son regard se figea dans le siens. Il aimait inconditionnellement Ladybug. Mais Marinette… Marinette était douce et bien réelle. Elle était juste devant lui. Il eut besoin de s'éclaircir la gorge et se secoua pour sortir de l'envoûtement dans lequel l'avait plongé son baiser.

« Ecoutes Marinette… Je suis flatté, vraiment, mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour Ladybug. » Il se vit regretter ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait. Pourtant, elle semblait peu affectée par ce qu'il avait dit.

« Adrien, je… je suis… » Elle s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

A la place, elle continua : « Je suis… affirmative lorsque je dis que Ladybug a peur en ce moment. Je t'assure qu'elle ressent exactement la même chose que toi. Je sais qu'elle est complètement et follement amoureuse de toi, Adrien. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ? Tu es amie avec elle ?

Marinette se frappa le front. Elle grommela. « Oh mon dieuux, tu es tellement bête. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis amoureuse de toi ?

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Adrien, s'il te plait. Fais-moi une faveur et utilise ton cerveau en écoutant ce que je vais te dire. » Le conseilla-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il acquiesça.

« Ladybug est amoureuse de toi. » lui dit-elle.

« Ok… » Elle pointa son doigt contre ses lèvres.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi » ajouta-t-elle. Il rougit.

« V-vraiment… »

« Souvient toi de ce que je t'ai demandé. Utilise ta tête. » Dit-elle en tapant sur sa tempe. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que Ladybug ressent pour toi en ce moment si je ne lui en ai jamais parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il était encore confus.

« Je vais te donner un indice : elle ne fait pas de télépathie et je ne sais pas lire dans les esprits. »

« Marinette, ça n'a pas de sens. » abandonna-t-il. Elle soupira, abandonnant elle aussi. La jeune fille lâcha ses épaules et balança ses mains en l'air tandis qu'elle se détournait de lui.

« Bon, et bien je ne peux pas simplement te le dire alors ? Parce que si je te le disais je ne pense pas que tu me croirais ! ». Elle avait crié.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas juste dire « Hooo n'est-ce pas évident, Adrien ? C'est tellement évident que je suis Ladybug. » Parce que si je le disais tu serais en train de te dire « hahaha Marinette, tu es folle ! ». Elle imitait sa voix en mimant sa bouche avec ses mains. Elle lui faisait maintenant face et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« A-attends, qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? »

« Et alors je serais : « hoooo, Adrien, tu es tellement bête ! Regarde-moi me transformer avec mon petit Kwami pour te montrer ! Et ainsi nous pourrons danser ensemble sous le coucher du soleil et avoir trois enfants, un chien et un hamster. » Et alors toi tu serais : « ho mon dieuuu, je n'avais pas idée, c'est incroyable ! » Elle continuait ainsi, l'ignorant totalement.

« Marinette attends ! »

« Et alors tu penserais « peut être que je n'aime pas Ladybug, parce qu'en fait, c'est une lunatique qui crie sur un riche mannequin à putain de minuit passé ! » termina-t-elle. Elle respirait fort à cause de son énervement et vira au rouge quand elle réalisa tous les mots horribles qu'elle lui avait balancés à la figure.

Il la regardait comme si elle était folle et il avait de bonne raison : elle se sentait totalement folle.

Il restait silencieux alors qu'ils se fixaient et cela devient vite gênant. Adrien était encore en train d'analyser tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et si tout ce qui s'était passé était en fait ce qu'il pensait s'être passé… Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Heu… en fait… laisse tomber. » murmura-t-elle penaude alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la trappe de sa chambre.

« Tu savais que j'étais Chat Noir depuis presque un mois et tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais Ladybug ? » demanda Adrien, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'elle frissonnait. Oh merde. Elle rit nerveusement et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Qui-qui a dit que j'étais Ladybug ? »

« Toi ! Juste à l'instant ! » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Oh. Je-je plaisantais juste, c'est tout. »

« Marinette, sois honnête avec moi. » Dit-il en croisant les bras devant la poitrine. Elle soupira de défaite et ferma sa trappe avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Bon ok… oui, je suis Ladybug. » Confessa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit quand tu as découvert que j'étais Chat Noir ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je-je pense que j'avais juste peur parce que… Tu es Adrien Agreste et que je suis… Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que tu ne pourras pas m'aimer de la façon dont tu aimes Ladybug. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu plaisante ? Tu es la plus adorable des personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Tu es gentille, tu m'écoutes et tu es toujours serviable. En plus, tu es absolument mignonne. » Il marqua une pose après avoir prononcé ces mots et posa sa main devant sa bouche tandis que ses joues devenaient toutes rouges. Marinette rougit elle aussi.

« Je veux dire… tu es vraiment une bonne personne. Tu t'es porté volontaire pour être déléguée et tu as mis fin à la tyrannie de Chloé, et… et tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour aider les autres. Tu es intelligente, ton écriture est jolie et tu sens comme la vanille et le pain… beaucoup… pas que… pas que je te sente, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai remarqué. » Il bégaya nerveusement alors qu'elle commençait à sourire. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait fait attention à elle. L'aimait-il avant même qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle était Ladybug ?

« En plus, c'est une odeur assez forte alors tout le monde peut la sentir, mais mais… ça sent très bon. Je l'aime beaucoup. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas que je te sens tout le temps ! J'ai juste remarqué quelques trucs, je… j'aime la façon dont tes cheveux semblent soyeux et… et comme tes yeux sont beaux quand tu parles de choses que tu aimes. En fait, ils sont beaux tout le temps… ce qui est quelque chose de tout à fait normal que je dis aux autres très souvent… » Pourquoi était-il toujours en train de parler ? Il devait se taire.

« Je veux dire… attends… » Il fut finalement interrompu par le rire de Marinette et le large sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi ce que tu as remarqué d'autre. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

Oh non. Elle n'était pas juste mignonne. Elle était absolument adorable. Comment quelqu'un de si attachant pouvait-elle être amoureuse de lui ? Attendez. Mais oui, elle était amoureuse de lui. Il sourit malicieusement, avec un petit air narquois.

« Ho tu sais, juste quelques petits trucs. Comme les taches de rousseurs sur ton visage, ou quand tu souris exagérément et que tes yeux se mettent un peu à loucher… et aussi tu secoues tes fesses quand tu es excitée. » Il parlait avec beaucoup plus de confiance tout à coup.

Marinette vira au rouge et son sourire s'effaça sur son visage.

« Que… Quoi ? Je ne secoue pas mes fesses ! » Nia-t-elle. Il ricana.

« Tu fais bouger tes chevilles quand tu es excitée ou nerveuse et ça te fait bouger les fesses. C'est vraiment mignon » l'informa-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils et devint encore plus rouge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes mes fesses ? C'est trop déplacé ! » L'accusa-t-elle. Adrien haussa les épaules et décroisa ses bras.

« Marinette, je t'aime déjà comme tu es. Je ne suis pas déçu que tu sois Ladybug. Pour être honnête, je suis même content que ce soit toi. » Admit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Marinette adoucie son expression et se retrouva à court de mots. Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, était heureux qu'elle soit Ladybug.

Elle balbutia : « V-vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je pense que, au cours de ce dernier mois, j'ai appris à te connaître davantage et… il se trouve que j'aime assez Marinette pour être heureux que tu sois Ladybug. » Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la replaça derrière son oreille. Ils étaient défaits et il était habitué à la voir sans ses deux couettes. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il les préférait attachés ou défaits.

« Je… heu… hug… V-vraiment ? » Elle marmonna en jouant avec le bout de ses cheveux. Adrien sourit et fit un pas plus près, rapprochant son regard de ses yeux. Il exerça une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Il prit délicatement son visage d'une main et glissa l'autre confortablement contre sa taille. Le corps de Marinette se tendit un instant mais se relaxa rapidement alors qu'il l'attirait encore plus près en se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime Marinette » murmura-t-il. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'embrassait. C'était plus doux que la manière dont elle l'avait embrassé juste avant. Il se contrôlait davantage et, à la différence d'elle, il avait confiance en le fait qu'elle aussi voudrait l'embrasser. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors que les mains de la jeune fille se posaient contre son torse. Elle répondit au baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire.

« Je ne peux pas croie que tu aies tenu un mois à m'écouter parler de toi. » Elle rit.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu me faisais à ce point confiance pour le faire. » Répondit-elle. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui sourit.

Il demanda : « Est-ce qu'on peut se promettre de ne plus garder de secret ? Ou du moins, à propos de nous. » On aurait plutôt dit qu'il l'implorait.

« Je pense que je peux faire ça » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il soupira de soulagement et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Encore.

« Merci, Marinette. »

« De rien… Chaton. »


End file.
